LOTM: Silence Reigns S1 P4/Transcript
(Richie is seen sleeping in his bed at The Defender's mansion when Miles enters his room, startling him awake) Miles: Hey Richie! Richie: Huh w-what? What's the problem? Miles: Get your suit on, your test is starting soon! Richie: Oh crap, have I really been sleeping for that long?! Miles: Yes. Richie: Oh. Well hold on I'll be out in a minute. Miles: Okay, we'll be out back waiting. (Miles leaves as Richie grabs his bracelet and activates it, covering his body in his Ant Suit.) Richie: Alright, here we go. (Richie leaves his room and heads out back as he activates his helmet's visor, making it close over the gap in his helmet) Richie: Where you guys at? Mina: Down here! (Richie looks down and sees Class 1-A dressed in their hero outfits as he walks down the hill and stops in front of them) Miles: So Richie, what do you think? Richie: Impressive odds man. Think it'll last? Miles: That's what we are here to see. Richie: Ooooh boy.... Jiro: Relax kid. We won't hurt you too bad. Richie: I think I should be saying that to you. I was ranked number one in my combat course for a reason kid. Miles: Then maybe you can give them an example. Richie: If it's to become a Defender, I'd do anything. Mineta: Big words for an ant! Richie: At least this kid gets it. Miles: So do you wanna go first or should we- (Richie suddenly starts to charge the heroes) Richie: I think I'll start the battle off right! Izuku: Whoa he's just going right in! (Richie then begins thinking to himself) Richie: *thinking* Ha! Like these kids don't know how this works? I've seen their Sports Festival too many times to forget their strategies. I've analyzed every move, every strategy and every attack they've ever conceived! Maybe if I use that knowledge, victory will be more than assured! Not to mention that they know little to nothing about my Gift! (Richie stops thinking as he closes in) Eijiro: Is he gonna attack or not? Toru: Isn't he supposed to be Gifted? Richie: Aaaaand...NOW!! (Richie suddenly vanishes from sight as the heroes stand shocked) Izuku: Huh, where'd he go? Miles: Oh you'll see man. You will see. Uraraka: Ah! Mina what's that on your shoulder?! Mina: Huh? (Mina looks at her shoulder as Richie is seen climbing up top as he stands there.) Richie: Hi! (Mina screams in horror before she tries to smack Richie away who instead jumps on top of her hand and grabs it, pulling her to the ground in an arm lock) Mina: Ow! Izuku: He can shrink?! (Richie jumps up from Mina's back and regrows as he backflips and kicks Eijiro in the chin, knocking him into the air) Denki: The hell?? Richie: Told you I got this! (Richie shrinks again as he falls out of sight) Fumikage: Ah now where'd he go? Uraraka: Deku, your leg! Izuku: Huh? (Richie is seen running up Izuku's leg) Richie: Good thing these boots on my suit allow me to stick to surfaces or else this wouldn't even be possible! Izuku: Get off! (Izuku smacks Richie from his leg as he regrows and recovers) Richie: Damn, guess I wasn't completely prepared. (Richie notices an ant on a piece of grass where the sand cuts off as he gets an idea) Richie: Sorry to ditch but... (Richie shrinks again as the heroes look around at the surroundings and themselves as they try to find him. Mina is seen standing back up) Miles: So what'd you guys think? Mina: You never mentioned he was this good! Miles: He said he didn't wanna spoil it! Izuku: Well where's he going now? Denki: Um, guys? (A large cluster of ants are seen heading out from the grass as they follow Richie) Richie: Hey guys! (The heroes stare at the ants stunned) Richie: Try this on for...size! Mineta: Are those ants?! Richie: You know it kid! (Richie regrows as he clotheslines Mineta and Denki, knocking them to the ground before shrinking. The ants begin to approach) Richie: Eat up guys! But don't actually eat them, I'm sure they won't taste good. (The ants cover Denki and Mineta as they start biting them) Denki: AHHH! WHAT THE HELL?!? Izuku: That's brutal! Bakugo: I'm about to crush this damn insect! (Bakugo rushes Richie before he shrinks and flips in mid air, grabbing onto Bakugo's wrist before flipping him onto the ground face first into the sand) Richie: How'd that taste? Bakugo: I hate you... (Richie stands as he turns to the other heroes who stand stunned) Richie: So, who's next? Jiro: What the...? Izuku: His skill...is unreal! Uraraka: He wasn't kidding about being number one! Richie: Let's see here. Looks like I've only taken three of you down, and judging by how there's only nineteen of you what with your missing friend and all, I'd say the remaining sixteen won't be having the best time trying to beat me! Tenya: I will admit Mr. Adams, your skill is definitely exceeding expectations. But your advantage was us not knowing the nature of your abilities. Mina: And now that we've got a basic idea of what your strategy is, beating you should be a snap! Richie: Incredible, you're even dumber than you look. That reckless strategy was only put in place to keep my true ability a secret! Uraraka: True ability? (Richie rushes the heroes as he jumps toward Uraraka) Richie: How about I show you my ultimate move? TRICK FLINCH, GO!! (Richie pulls his fist back, causing Uraraka to flinch from the anticipation before he suddenly shrinks and lands on her nose) Richie: Now I've got you. (Richie jumps back and kicks Uraraka in the nose, knocking her to the floor as blood trickles down her face) Izuku: URARAKA!! Are you okay?! Uraraka: Y-Yeah....Just a little stunned is all. Richie: Feel the ant's bite! That's one down... (Richie turns toward the other heroes) Richie: All that's left is the other fifteen heroes left to knock down! Tenya: How are we supposed to beat him at that size? Izuku: I'm not entirely sure! Richie: Try coming up with a strategy guys, it'll only prolong your defeat! I've defeated Pros in combat training with this skill! (Near by Alex Erin Jack Craig and Scott are watching) Alex: So who's your money on? Erin: Well Richie's good I'll give him that. But he's clearly got an ego. Arrogance always leads to down fall. Jack: I'd say Richie will end up winning this. (Richie is seen looking at all the heroes left as he prepares his strategy) Richie: Well let's see here. This bug looking chick is clearly gonna be one of the bigger long-range threats, but taking her out again should be a piece of cake. Midoriya however may be difficult close-range wise since his power is so great, but if I've learned from that Sports Festival, I need to push him over the limit so he'll become injured enough for an easy win. I know it sounds rough, but it's the best I got! (Richie rushes the heroes before he shrinks again) Tenya: He's shrunk! Keep an eye out guys! (The heroes look around to find disturbances caused by Richie. Back to the others) Jack: I gotta admit, his Gift is interesting to say the least. Erin: Being able to shrink to such a size and control insects. That's a combo I never thought I'd see in my life. Alex: Let's just see how far he'll go to win. (The heroes are then seen as Izuku notices some sand sinking into the ground) Izuku: There! (Mina fires acid into the hole, revealing nothing inside) Mina: Nothing! Thought we him there! (Tenya is heard yelling as he's suddenly knocked away into Jiro who gets back up as Tenya lies on the ground in pain) Jiro: Are you okay? Tenya: He...He drove it right into my gut! It was like getting hit by steel bar! Jiro: Huh? (Richie is then shown jumping up to Jiro as he closes in on her gut) Richie: BULLET ANT HAMMER STRIKE!!! (Richie punches Jiro in the stomach as she flies back onto the ground holding onto her stomach in pain) Izuku: Oh no! (The other spectators are seen) Miles: He's not regrowing. Alex: He's clearly got a plan here. Miles: That's two ultimate moves in a single fight! He's definitely improved his fighting style since I last saw him in combat! (The heroes below are seen stunned by Richie's strategy) Richie: Haven't used that move in awhile. Now that I think about, it could be all I need to bring you all down but then the fight wouldn't exactly be fair now would it? Izuku: Dude...You're insane! Richie: I know right? I haven't had a fight like this in ages. (Izuku charges up with energy) Izuku: Then let's see how you deal with this Richard! Richie: *thinking* Just as I suspected, he's going Full Cowl on me. Clever but...! (Richie and Izuku charge each other) Richie: He's not beating me that easily! Izuku: DETROOOIT!!!! (Richie continues charging as he glares and smirks at Izuku) Izuku: SMASH!!!! Richie: NOW! (Richie shrinks as Izuku punches, causing him to miss the attack) Izuku: WHAT?! Richie: *clears throat* Bullet Ant... (Izuku stands in horror at Richie's words) Richie: Hammer Strike. (Izuku is punched in the gut as he flies back across the beach) Alex: Whoa! Erin: He dodged Izuku's Smash attack? Jack: This kid's insane! Craig: WHOO!! THAT WAS AWESOME!! DID YOU SEE THAT!?!? Scott: Yes we all saw... You didn't need to yell that right next to me. Alex: Guys I think we got our new member. Miles: But the fight's not over yet. Alex: Who cares? Anyone who can dodge Izuku's Smash attack is a Defender to me. Richie: Oh no, we're not done here yet. Alex: Huh? Richie: This kid's gloves are coming off 1-A! Prepare to feel the might of Ant-Man! Mina: What?! (Richie rushes the remaining heroes as he shrinks down. The scene then shows him taking down most of Class 1-A with ease as he knocks them down with his Hammer Strike. Soon, all that's left is Eijiro and Mina) Eijiro: Damn! He's too fast! (Richie is seen jumping above Eijiro before he regrows and hits him with a kick to the head. He then stands before Mina) Richie: One left. Time to end this little match. Mina: Hey now, come on man you won! Leave me be! Richie: Sorry, but Miles should've told you how I feel about a challenge. Now let's get this over with you Xenomorph! (Richie rushes Mina and shrinks down) Richie: This is it! One last time! BULLET ANT...! (Mina stands ready for Richie's attack) Richie: HAMMER STRIKE!! (Mina suddenly throws a ball of acid that catches Richie off guard mid punch) Richie: Qué?! (What?!) (The ball strikes Richie as he falls to the ground stuck to the acid which is unable to do damage to his suit. He is seen struggling as he sticks to the sand) Richie: What the??? I can't regrow! Her acid is like webbing, it's holding me back from regrowing! How is that possible, I thought it was acid not slime! Mina: Wha… What just happened?? Alex: Uhh Mina I think you got him. (Mina walks over to the acid ball as she sees Richie stuck to it) Richie: What is this? What did you do to me? (Mina peels Richie from the acid and picks him up as he hangs from in between her fingers) Mina: Huh, so that's what you look like at this size. Richie: Damn. Well, I know when I've been beaten. Mina: You're still a Defender though. Richie: Yeah, at least I got the others down for the count. Mina: I still can't believe I won. I was scared this was gonna be like that time I fought Alex. I still get nightmares from that... Richie: Hey you mind putting me down now? Mina: Aww but you look so cute being this tiny. Richie: Aw man come on! I can't regrow in this state! Mina: I mean, should I? Richie: If you do anything to me, I swear! Miles: Looks like you've been disabled Richie. Richie: My one weakness, restraint in my shrunk form. Mina: Can't you just regrow right now? Richie: No. I can't regrow when my small form is being restrained. Alex: Hey Mina, you wanna bring him up here? Mina: Sure! Richie: This is so embarrassing. Mina: Ah don't be so sad. You still beat most of my class. I got lucky that's all. (Mina brings Richie over) Alex: Well Richie like I said before: You are a Defender easily. Richie: Thanks. Can you put me down now? (Mina puts Richie down on the ground as he regrows) Richie: I will say though, it was a refreshing experience. Miles: Where did you get all that training man? I've never seen you do that stuff before! Richie: Trust me, a lot of things happened back home man. Miles: I'd imagine so. Richie: This wasn't my first fight against Quirk users though. I've brought down Pros before. Alex: Oh yeah I remember now! It was a three on one wasn't it? Richie: Final exam too! Aced it as well! Jack: Can you guys stop fanboying? Richie: Sorry man. Alex: Well Richie, welcome to The Defenders. (Richie and Alex shake hands) Richie: Great to be here man! Miles: Well now, we got Spider-Man, Spider-Boy and Ant-Man! We got a whole range of bugs on our team now! Richie: You know it hombre! (Richie and Miles high five) Miles: Dude I've got so many stories to tell you! Richie: Oh hell yeah man! Let's head inside so you can share them with me! Miles: Yes! Alex: Um Richie? Richie: Yeah? Alex: Shouldn't you uhhh... (Richie looks down at the heroes that he beat who writhe in pain) Richie: Oh yeah, right. Miles you wanna help me? Miles: Sure. (Richie and Miles head back down to the beach and start helping the others back up as the other heroes are seen being approached by Kiro and Ian) Alex: What is it now? Kiro: Alex, we found it. Alex: Found what? Ian: We got a lead on Venom's location. Alex: Where are they? Kiro: An abandoned apartment building in the South District. He and a small group of Villains were just seen entering an hour ago. Alex: Then why did you wait so long to report? Ian: We had to make sure it was legit. Alex: Well then let's start planning this move out. If we're gonna get her out of his reach, we need to be clever about this. (The heroes walk back inside as Miles and Richie stay back to help out the others) Richie: Think you'll live man? Izuku: I think I'm gonna vomit.... Richie: That's the spirit! (The two finish helping with the others as they head back up to the house) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts